<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mattress With Meaning by itsAlliebitheway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946408">A Mattress With Meaning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway'>itsAlliebitheway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Living Together, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:23:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara surprises Ava with a little gift that turns out to be a little more meaningfull.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mattress With Meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys :)<br/>this is the first fic I ever wrote. English isn't my first language, so please feel free to come at me in the comments and correct my writing :D </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell rang and immediately Sara stood up in her wide morning robe to answer the door. She knew exactly who it was - because she paid him to deliver. A man in the green overall with the logo of the huge furniture store on it was holding a large package. He looked really sweaty, even though he probably used the elevator.</p><p>“Delivery for Miss Ava Sharpe”, he claimed in a excessively loud tone and stared at Sara for an awkwardly long time. Sara turned away and called into the apartment: “Babe, can you come sign this?” She turned back to the delivery guy and said: “She will be here in a second.” Then she went back into the apartment leaving the man alone at the door. Ava came out of the bathroom, also in a robe and with wet hair.</p><p>“I didn't order anything”, she said confused and went on to the door. After a couple minutes she came back, carrying the unwieldy box. She put it down in front of the couch and got a knife to open it up. Sara had been watching her with curiously shining eyes, knowing what was in the box and almost bursting with excitement.</p><p><br/>
“Is it possible that you ordered something this big and then forgot about it?”, she asked innocently. Ava just shrugged and searched for any hint on the box of its content. Sara, excited as she was, had to hide her shaking hands in the pockets of her robe which did not help her excitement at all because her hand closed around a little silky box. She had hidden it in that exact pocket for almost two weeks now. Just because the delivery was delayed and not because of a lack of bravery, of course.</p><p>Meanwhile Ava had found a note on the side of the box that said that its content would expand when opened, which really confused her. She thought of some chemical formula that she had to stir up in school to make a mini volcano explode. Then she remembered that these were not her memories but had been planted in her head by Rip Hunter to make her think that she was a normal person.<br/>
“Hey did you have to build a mini volcano in school that exploded?” she asked Sara while she was dragging the package away from the couch table so that its content, whatever it was, had some space to expand.</p><p><br/>
“Yes of course. Everybody had to do that, back when we were kids. Why do you ask?” Sara was confused.<br/>
“Well, I just had a memory of such a project, but as you know I never had a childhood which means I never had that memory either. I'm just amazed how much thought Rip put into the memories he planted in my head. Sometimes it all seems real for a moment.” Sara saw that Ava was going to her dark place again. That place of self-doubt and sadness they always had to conquer together for Ava to get back to her normal self. And she needed her back from that place right now because what she was about to do would change their lives hopefully forever.</p><p>“We can build that volcano together and you can even make it explode, how about that?” Sara smiled at her. Ava turned to her with that look of deep affection in her eyes that never failed to make Sara feel crazy.</p><p><br/>
“I would love that”, she answered and kissed her gently on the head. Then she took the knife to finally open the box. She cut the duct tape and opened the package carefully. She only saw white foam. Without further ado, she just turned it upside down to empty it out. The block of white foam lay still for a couple of seconds then it actually spread out became bigger and bigger until it was visible what it was. A mattress. Ava, who still held the carton upside down noticed a piece of paper dropping out of it, landing on the mattress. She picked it up and read out loud: “50 years warranty for every happy couple.” She turned around to share a confused look with Sara, but she was no longer sitting on the couch. She was standing right behind her.</p><p>“What is all this?”, Ava asked with a slight quiver in her voice. Sara laid down on the mattress, patting the space right next to her as a sign that she should lay down too; So, she did.</p><p>“Remember when you were caught in your own personal purgatory by that demon that used your body and I came and got you?”, Sara asked with that soft smile on her lips. Ava could not speak so she just nodded and waited for her girlfriend to speak again.</p><p>“When we had to pick the mattress, we had to talk about us and our future together. I had never done that before, Ava. I never had a reason to. I thought to myself: ‘Why should I think about my future when there was not really anything to live for?’. My sister died and my dad died, I died too. But then there was you. You made my life livable again after so much pain. You said that it was okay for me to want things.” She leaned forward to gently hold Ava's head in her hand.</p><p>“What are you doing, Sara?”, Ava whispered in an attempt to keep it together. Sara smiled even bigger and continued to talk.</p><p>“Well as I said, you told me that it's okay for me to want things. And that is what I am doing right now. I want this mattress. And I want it with you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” She sat up and picked the tiny box out of her pocket. Ava sat up too, slowly, as if she was in trance. Sara opened the box revealing the ring.</p><p>“I want you for the rest of my life”, she repeated – “So, will you marry me?”, she finally asked. She almost burst with excitement. All Ava did was to stare at her not saying a word. Sara lowered her hand with the jewelry box in it. Was it possible that she would say no? She had been so sure that this was Ava's dream come true.</p><p>“Please say something already.” She begged. Still silent, Ava stood up and started pacing the room. Something was not right; Sara could feel that. She put the ring back into her pocket and caught her girlfriend on the shoulder, standing up as well.</p><p>“Ava, please talk to me. What is going on?” Finally, Ava spoke.</p><p>“I can't believe that this is happening. Is it happening though or am I just dreaming? Because this was basically my dream proposal and you are more than the woman of my dreams. Why would you even ask me such a question when you could have anyone?”</p><p>“Ava, you are making no sense. Why on earth would I want anyone but you?”, Sara asked, completely shocked by that question.</p><p>“Because I'm a clone, Sara. I'm one of a billion. Why would you possibly pick me over anyone else?” Ava cried out in frustration.<br/>
“Because I love you! You may be one of a billion, but you are also one in a billion. I fell in love with you because of you. Your unique sense of humor that makes me laugh even when you’re not with me and I only think about you. Your matchless way of making me feel better when I'm down. When I look at your smile my world turns around every time and I could recognize that smile everywhere, between millions of clones. And do you want to know why?” she asked, stepping a little closer to her again.</p><p>“Because you are the only one with your personality. I mean, your looks don't make you nobody just because some other chicks look like you. And don't get me wrong, I love these looks, but what I even love more is the person behind all that. Can you believe that and say 'yes' already?”</p><p>Sara took Ava's hands and saw a single tear stream down her face. Sara brushed it off with her thumb and hold her face. Ava leaned forward. The kiss was so soft that it almost seemed like it was not real. Ava wrapped her arm around Sara's waist and pulled her closer. She kissed her again, this time longer and more intense. Slowly sinking back down onto the mattress, Sara pulled away a little and with that beautiful sparkle in her eyes she asked:<br/>
“Is that a Yes?” Ava looked deep into her blue eyes, seeing the excitement and the unconditional love in them.</p><p>These eyes where her home from now on until forever.</p><p>“Of course, it's a Yes. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone but you”, she replied and leaned in to kiss her fiancée.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>